glitzpitfanaticfandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter 2 - Wish for Peace (TiH)
A battle of the ages is exactly what it was. The meager Pilz Squadron, consisting of six frigates, three galleasses, five transportation ships, and a single battleship, the HMS Toadsworth, defeated a large portion of the Beanish navy, including their largest flagship, the HMBS Queen Bean. The Beanish society continued to fight on, however - their allies in Sarasaland and the Koopa Army were not yet defeated. Laurits, however, gave the war three months until it ended favorably for the Mushroom Kingdom. The war would last over a year longer than he initially thought it would. “You!” Laurits pointed at a cabin boy. “Shoot him,” he said, pointing towards the sailor that stood before him in the brig. “He is accused of disloyalty towards the Crown and her navy, having killed two fellow sailors and attempting upon my life.” “Uh… y-yes, sir,” the cabin boy sputtered. He aimed towards the malnourished Toad in the cell with a small wheellock pistol, who didn’t even try to move out of the way. He just sat there. The cabin boy pulled the trigger, which killed the prisoner almost instantly.. “Good. Dump him overboard. I’m going to go get drunk,” the captain muttered sleepily. The cabin boy unlocked the cell and began to weakly drag the dead prisoner to the deck, stopping once to vomit inside an empty barrel. Things hadn’t been going well for the Pilz Squadron. Two of his ships had already mutinied, and left for the Kremling Islands, else they’d be executed for disloyalty. Laurits had barely been able to keep hold of his namesake ship, with it only being due his charismatic nature and executions of the disloyal every now and again. Then, the letter arrived. A letter from Princess Peach herself, calling all armies and navies back to Toad Town for the discussion of peace terms between the Beanish Coalition forces and the Mushroom-Waffle alliance. His fleet rejoiced. They had immediately sailed to the nearest dock in the far south of Desert Land. The minor sailors rode home, while himself and a couple of other officers rode for Toad Town. The peace talks began the next day, at about six in the morning. Sarasaland and the Beanbean Kingdom were forced to make numerous concessions, including war reparations, transfer of territory, and piles of gold. Of course, this included the Sarasan and Beanish recognition of Mushroom subjugation of the Pipe and Ice Lands. The Waffle Kingdom was not left out of this deal as well - they gained some territorial concession from the westernmost regions of Sarasaland, along with a hefty amount of gold.” “‘Scuse me, Your Majesty, but I’d like to discuss one more thing,” that was the voice of the commander of the First Beanish Army, Hooling, Laurits realized. He and Hooling had been friends at one point - but in recent years, the two had become competing rivals. Laurits knew that, with Hooling’s silver tongue, he’d be able to talk down the current concessions and stop any future wars. Laurits could speak up, though this would likely cause backlash from his superiors. He said nothing.